Gods Of Olympus: The New God
by playingwithfire7
Summary: When Percy finds that Annabeth is cheating on him, he is again offered the choice to be a god. As the new god of Olympus, Percy finds new friends, old enemies, and just plain old romance. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is in Percy's POV. I am also considering making this a one-shot or making this a whole series.

I watched, elated and sick to the stomach at the same time. I glanced at my watch.

_Only thirty more minutes. Come on! What in Tarturas is the supposed god of the blacksmith doing? _

I paced the room, more agitated by the minute. I watched the god pound away at the metal, making the once scraps into a pair of beautiful rings, one engraved with an owl, the other engraved with lovely blue wave like designs. I had to wait for the rings to cool, cause they were smoking hot. And I wanted to propose to Annabeth with all my fingers un-burned and intact.

Yeah, I'm gonna propose to Annabeth in a hour or so. I always brought around the crappy old ring that I was going to use to propose, but that didn't seem right for a perfect girl like Annabeth. So I went to Mt. St. Helens again and asked him if he could make me a pair of rings. Apparently, Aphrodite spent to much time around the burly blacksmith, so he was especially fond of making rings for engagements or marriages.

When the rings were cool enough, I grabbed them, but not without saying a quick "thank you". I quickly "current traveled" (you know how Nico can shadow travel? Well, I can current travel, which means that I could move from body of water to another body of water. I felt the all to familiar pull-in-the-gut feeling and there I was.

I sneaked around to Cabin Eleven. The Athena Cabin. I gathered my wits and I burst in...

To find that Annabeth was in the middle of a make out session with Justin from the Apollo Cabin. I quietly sneaked behind them, right when Annabeth started to start moaning.

"Oh Justin! What about Percy? You know he comes around this-" And to this she was cut off as he started kissing her roughly when he suddenly smiled. He looked at Annabeth in this really strange way, and started taking off her shirt. Roughly. Annabeth's smile faded as she realized what Justin had in mind.

"Stop it, wait... STOP!" Annabeth screamed as Justin started taking off his shirt. My eyes were stinging with tears. I had gone through all that trouble to get her wedding rings... we all know that Hephaestus never gave out requests for free... and now, Annabeth was cheating on me. Then all the tears disappeared. Instead, the floor started turning red, as well as everything else. My eyes shone with a wild cry. I yelled and jumped up from behind them, scaring the Hades out of both of them.

"You cheating little bastard! After all that we went through together just isn't enough is it? Well, FUCK YOU!" I yelled at Annabeth in my rage. Justin went pale when he saw me. Sure, I didn't look tough, but the whole camp knew that I had bathed in the River Styx, that I defeated Lord Kronos (though Luke really did that...) that I defeated Ares, and that I survived against Atlas, that I killed Hyperion. Heck, this list could go on forever. I uncapped Riptide and held it at his throat before he could say a word.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't do this! You took my girlfriend from me, you little stinking pile of Minotaurs dung!" I roared, pressing my blade against his throat so hard that beads of blood started popping up. He turned whiter and mumbled something that I seriously did not care about. Annabeth started crying, and suddenly, a disembodied voice rang out.

_You will not do this to my son because the gods of Olympus have decided to give you a decision._

A voice I knew to be Apollo rang in my head. I looked around and saw that the others did not seem to be affected by this.

_And what is this offer, oh mighty Apollo? _I responded with so much sarcasm that I barely recognized my own voice. I didn't even effing care whether I got blown to pieces or not. Apollo, however, was trying his best to gain control of his small temper.

_The nerve of that little - OK Apollo, count to ten... one... two... that's better, the gods of Olympus have decided to give you another chance to be immortal._

* * *

><p>So how did you like it? I think I'll be using this as a collection of stories. Heck, maybe it might even become a Percabeth again! Nah... So please review! And BTW, If you want, you could post a review saying<p>

Should Percy accept?

Who should be Percys girlfriend?

Does he have any of his pals become gods too? If so which one?

What should Percy be the god of?

Give me some advice PLZ!


	2. Chapter 2

This will be in Percy's POV. Thanks for all the people who reviewed my story!

* * *

><p><em>The gods of Olympus have decided to give you another chance to be immortal.<em>

Apollo's voice rang in my head, while Annabeth and Justin seemed to wonder why I wasn't beheading them yet. I knew my answer in a millisecond. This time, there was no Annabeth to think about, with no...

Wait. What about all my friends? Thalia, Nico, Grover...

_Yes, I accept. But on one condition. I wish for three of my friends to be immortal as well. _I thought, knowing I was taking a big risk. The gods could easily blast me to dust at my rude remark. Apollo seemed to grow tired of me, and brought me up to Olympus instead.

Flashing lights brightened around me as Annabeth screamed, and Justin cowered under the bed like the wimp he was. Annabeth couldn't hear my conversation, but she knew that something was wrong, aside from the fact that she was just making out with Justin. The feeling of a plane landing twisted my gut as I was shot up into the sky before the major gods of Olympus. Zeus looked pissed off for some strange reason. Ares was flexing his muscles, trying to impress Aphrodite while Aphrodite was checking her make-up, not even noticing Ares. Athena was holding a compass and graph paper with a whole bunch of equations while Hermes was running around with the Helm of Darkness with a furious Hades close on his tail. Demeter was lucky eating charms cereal and Poseidon had a twinkle in his eye when he saw me. In other words, it was just like any other day on Mt. Olympus.

Zeus silenced everybody with a flick of his hand, and began to speak to me.

"Yes, I have granted you the wish of immortality... _again. _A feat no mortal has ever received. So, Perseus Jackson, do you accept our request this time?" Zeus boomed out, with a trace of malice. I noticed that all the gods were not paying as much attention as the first time, knowing my answer.

"Yes, I accept. But only if I get to choose three friends of mine to be gods as well." I answered, cautiously, knowing that these could be my last words if Zeus or any of the other gods got really mad. Zeus looked at me, his eyes full of fury. Never, had any mortal or demigod refused his offer_ TWICE_, but return with an offer of his own. I began imaging myself as a pile of dust. I had this urge to run away, to hide in a hole and never say a word again. Crud, this must be the aura of Zeus affecting me. I resisted it as best as I could and stared right back into those thunderous eyes, no pun intended. Then Zeus sighed, and agreed to my terms.

"I wish for Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades to be a god as well. I wish for Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and a hunter of Artemis, and finally, I wish for Grover Underwood, a satyr in the council of Clover to be the final god." I finished making my requests. I Aphrodite gasped out loud and Athena boiled with rage. Then I realized what I had not told them yet. I wasn't going to choose Annabeth because of the... occasion.

"I do not care whether Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena is a god or not. She has cheated on me, I have caught her with a son of Apollo, and I have no feelings or cares about her. She is just another Half-Blood to me" I explained, a bit to harsh. Athena seemed to be planning to beat me to a pulp, and her eyes glowed with a gray fire. I turned away, those eyes reminded me to much about Annabeth. Yes, I still cared about her, even after what she did to me.

"So it shall be." Zeus said, with a note of "this is it, if you change your mind, you're to effing late". Another bright light filled the room and Nico, Thalia and Grover were standing before with a surprised expression. I quickly filled them in on the situation but skipped the part about Annabeth. I did NOT need sympathy at the moment. Thalia had this strange look on her face, but she didn't question me. After my friends and I swore on the River Styx that they wouldn't betray the gods, (what about Morpheus and the other gods that supported Kronos?) the gods all stood up and started chanting in ancient Greek. I saw my body start to glow and saw that Grover started bleating, which he did whenever he was nervous.

When the light passed, I felt stronger all of a sudden. I felt like I could hold up the sky forever. I felt like I could crush Ares or any other god in combat. I felt complete power.

"Behold, Perseus Jackson, minor god of Olympus, god of Loyalty, Tidal waves, and Hero's. Nico, you are minor god of darkness, death, and-" Zeus was cut off as Nico whispered something into his ear.

"-and... erm... Red Bull. Thalia, my daughter, you shall be minor god of flying and lightning. Grover, you shall take over Pans place and be the god of nature." I stared at my Zeus. I, Percy Jackson, am now a god.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? It really helped when people reviewed! So now, do you think that Percy should be with:<p>

Annabeth?

Thalia?

Artemis?

Athena?

Aphrodite?

Hestia?

Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe that I got 35 reviews! Thanks guys! This one will be in Athena's POV.

Let me check. Nope, still don't own Percy Jackson! =)

* * *

><p>So, because my brothers and sisters felt pity on this boy, they let him become a god. What about Annabeth, my daughter? I left the room and teleported to my house, and let out a short, but intense, growl. How dare he not let Annabeth become a god! After all that happened with them, now he was just giving up on Annabeth. I was so angry, I didn't even notice it when I saw that I was at Camp Half-Blood, with a confused Percy in front of me. In my anger, I had teleported to Percy, and chewing him out in front of all the campers. I threw a death glare at everyone around me and zapped us to the Poseidon cabin.<p>

"HOW DARE YOU NOT CHOOSE ANNABETH TO BE A GOD AS WELL AFTER ALL THAT SHE HAD DONE FOR YOU DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID AND HOW IT AFFECTED HER YOU UNSENSITIVE FREAKING BASTARD?" I took a breath, noticing how I didn't stop to take a breath at all so it came out all strange and funny. The confused look on Percy's face turned into a face of many emotions. Pain, anger, and nostalgia was clearing etched on Percy's face, but all those were quickly replaced by one emotion. Pure fury.

"You still think Annabeth is right? Why don't you see how it happened before you judge what happened. I kinda thought that the _goddess of wisdom_ would know that." Percy shouted without thinking. How dare he! He was talking to the goddess that saved his sorry ass so many times, and he dare talked to me like that? I gave him my worst death stare and teleported out of the cabin onto my bed. I relaxed, and thought deeply about it. Percy said that Annabeth cheated on him, and yet, he does not seem to think that their relationship was over, when usually, men think that once the woman has cheated on him, they have no other connections. I suddenly felt really stupid. I could just watch the moment! I relaxed, and then started watching the show... **(AN this is just a third person of the first chapter)**

_Percy had just returned from Hephaestus carrying... two rings. He stopped at the Athena cabin and took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. He heard some scurrying, and then all was silent except some strange noises... _

Oh! I get it! Percy had just went to Hephaestus to ask him to create two rings to propose to Annabeth. He was nervous... that explains the deep breath, and then he knocked. The scurrying could mean some people hiding, or people busy. Probably the first. But what were the noises? Could there be some sort monster, or are some people... gross.

_He apparently got suspicious about the noises and went inside. He quickly sneaked behind the bed where Annabeth sleeps, to wake her up. Maybe Annabeth was having a nightmare about Luke? Percy then slid behind the bed. There were two people on it._

OK... so Annabeth was with someone else, probably a boy. And the noises could have been two people making out.

_Annabeth and Justin Woodstream, a son of Apollo were making out, while Percy, undetected, watched with a "this can't be happening look". Justin looks at Annabeth, and a thought comes to his perverted 16-year old head. He started taking off Annabeth's shirt. _

Oh My Gods. This little pervert was going to rape my daughter? Not happening.

_Percy then stops Justin, pulls out Riptide, and then gets summoned by the gods. The gods offer him-_

And I cut it off, knowing the rest. Suddenly, a clash sounded right outside of my house. I watched as two humans sparred, one a girl with curly blonde hair, the other a boy of stocky build, six packs, super sexy hair, wonderful sea-green eyes...

Whoa. What was happening to me? Why am I suddenly daydreaming about Percy Jackson? He was my enemy, he abandoned my daughter. But now, even that thought was dull. Annabeth cheated on Percy, and if I were Percy I would feel the same. But still, she was my daughter, and he could've given her another chance. I snapped back into reality. Percy Jackson was fighting Annabeth right now. I rushed outside to stop this fight before someone got hurt. I ran outside, only to crash myself into frantic a Percy. He looked as confused as I was for a second, and he asked me stupidly:

"How did you get here? I mean, you were just fighting dad over there" he pointed at the same place I had seen Annabeth and Percy fight. When we decided that it was just some sort of freak illusion, he looked as if he were in a trance and started staring at me. After a minute of this or so, I just snapped.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I asked, making my voice as cold as possible. But the truth was, I was glad that he would stare at me so I could see his sea green eyes out of the corner of my eyes. He looked away, his face burning. He quickly muttered a sorry and left. He grumbled about my eyes and something about Annabeth and her eyes the same color. I suddenly realized something with dread. I think I may be falling for a man.

* * *

><p>Sorry for all the people who wanted Percy to be with someone else. =( If I got to fifty reviews, I would ask that reviewer what the next chapter should be about! Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry about not posting sooner! School just started and I didn't have much time to post. Well, anyway, here's chapter 4! This one will be in Percy's POV.

Still don't own Mr. Jackson…

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. I was a god now! I strolled down the marble staircase, thinking about all my new abilities. I could steal anything and get away with it! I could disintegrate anybody I wanted to dust with a flick of my hands! I would be 17 forever, and after a million years, I would still look like what I am right now. I bet the fates were pissed, throwing my well planned string in their magical awesome-ness trashcan without getting the chance to cut it.<p>

Suddenly, I heard a clash of metal strike each other and two gods, goring each other's eyeballs out. One of the gods, an old-looking man with a stereotypical fisherman's beard was wielding a trident. You didn't have to be Athena to figure that out. Talking about Athena, the other one, a woman of amazing agility, blonde hair and gray eyes was wielding a wicked sword and full Greek amour. I ran forward at the top of my speed attempting to stop this unexpected feud, when I somehow crashed into Athena.

I stared stupidly at her for a while. What the Hades? I could've sworn she was right there, but now, here she was, standing in front of me mirroring my stupid expression.

"How did you get here? I mean, you were just fighting dad over there" I pointed to where the fight was apparently taking place. Athena obviously saw something like what I saw, and she quickly explained something about light reflection and the bending of air currents to mask or display a vision or hologram. Blah blah blah. I might be a god, but I was still the same old seaweed brain I used to be.

That brought back a rush of memories. The good 'ole times with Annabeth, before she backstabbed me. I stared at Athena, her eyes and hair reminding me of Annabeth. I daydreamed about every single good moment we had together, and was rudely interrupted by a cold "Ahem…".

Whoops. Guess I was still staring at Athena, and she clearly despised me. But I thought something was wrong. This cold "Ahem" wasn't like the ones that I was used to. This one was forced, like she had to say it. I mumbled a stupid apology, and walked away. I suddenly had this wonderful Percy-style idea. I imagined I was at Annabeth's cabin, and there I was. I walked over to where Annabeth was sleeping, and I used two fingers to touch her forehead. I suddenly felt a "whoosh!" that was kind of like shadow travelling, and I knew that I was in Annabeth's dream. And that's when I started feeding her a whole load of bull.

* * *

><p>Ohh! What is Percy going to do? I know, this chapter was kind of boring and short, but I promise that the next chapter of next-next chapter would have some action, one way or another. And I'm still considering whether Athena would be "the one" or maybe someone else.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for not updating for, like, couple of months. I bet that all of you thought that I had discontinued this story… well, I did. I'm really sorry, but the last couple of months were hectic. I am applying for this private school called Uni (short for University) High, and I was totally busy preparing for the SSAT, and I had this horrible writers block….

Back to the point. I was reading this story when suddenly, I thought, "_I left you guys with such an easy to write cliff-hanger!_"

And here I am, talking to a bunch of people that can't see the look of complete stupidity as I re-read my story.

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, OR THE PLOT. NEITHER DO I OWN WRESTLE-MANIA, CHERRY PIE, OF BRAINS THAT SMELL OF MOON-DUMPLINGS.

Percy's POV:

* * *

><p>I saw Annabeth sitting on a tree trunk in the woods at Camp Half-Blood reading some sort of math textbook, and I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me. Her eyes would wander the trees sadly, and use her finger to trace an interesting design in the dirt, only to have the wind cover it up again. Before I could lose my guts about this, I walked up to her, and *ahemed* softly.<p>

"Percy? How can this be? Percy? PERCY!" Annabeth launched off the tree, trying to hug me. For that spilt second, everything was like how it was before. The daughter of Athena (not Reyna) tried to piece together what was happening, but she couldn't. It was impossible.

"Percy? I'm sorry. I heard you were a god. What are you the god of? I'm sorry!" Annabeth rambled, trying to cram all her emotions into one long sentence.

"Um… so you're sorry. Finally. Do you know how hard it was to face you leaving out on me after all we been though together? I must be the most unlucky hero in the history of hero's. Did Heracles have such problems? Perseus the Senior? Theseus? It was just my luck. You should be sorry. DO YOU HEAR ME? After all these things you did to me, YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU?" I got louder and louder as I progressed. Although this had started as a simple prank, I had had enough. I had to explain how I felt, or my mind would have been a mental bomb, filled with emotions ready to explode.

Well, now that I think about it, wouldn't it be better to explode my emotions in a dream rather than in real life?

"Now, Annabeth, I have had enough. If you wanted me, you shouldn't have left me in the dust. Good bye." I used an overly soft voice. Percy the drama king, as usual.

It was actually kind of funny. First, I started with Thalia and me in some intimate positions, including making out, hugging, kissing, etc. Afterwards, I surrounded the whole dream world with spiders, and many of them had faces of people that she loved, such as Luke, me, and her mom. Boy did she freak out from that!

Afterwards, I would teleport her couple miles in the sky, and when she just about hit the ground, she would be teleported again into the clouds again. You could hear her screaming the whole way down!

Although I may be mean, I still respected the official architect of Olympus, and eventually, just let her sleep a dream-less sleep.

I may have gotten my revenge, but something doesn't feel right. I felt like sneezing, coughing, and barfing at the SAME TIME. I made my way up to Olympus to maybe ask dad, when I suddenly met a very angry Zeus.

"WHY DID YOU SPECFICALLY MISS OUT ON OUR MEETING ON MT. OLYUMPUS? I SENT OUT THE SIGNAL TO EVERYONE, AND I'M PRETTY SURE HECATE DID HER JOB TO INSTALL THE NASAL ALARMS." Zeus roared.

Whoops.

* * *

><p>How did you like it? I still kind of had a writer's block, but I hoped this is what you wanted, and I also hope that you continue to review and favorite.<p>

~playingwithfire7


End file.
